Rafiki's tree/Main article
Makini Rafiki |notable visitors = Bunga Kion |affiliations = Pride Landers }} Rafiki's tree is a location in the Pride Lands. It is the dwelling place of Rafiki. Information Background Rafiki is often seen performing various shamanistic tasks in the tree. The trunk of the tree is shown to be covered in paintings, including depictions of Simba, Kiara, and Kovu, all of which were drawn by Rafiki. ''The Lion King Early in the first film, when it is heavily raining, Rafiki is seen drawing a picture of Simba on the tree's trunk. When he hears of Simba's "death" later on in the film, he smears it with his death. However, while at the top of his tree, Rafiki smells Simba's scent through some dust and discovers that Simba is actually still alive. He then restores the smeared picture of Simba on the trunk, using red fruit juice to add a mane to show Simba's maturity. [[The Lion King II: Simba's Pride|''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride]] In the second film, Rafiki is seen at his tree, having a conservation with Mufasa's spirit while painting pictures of Kiara and Kovu's maturity. While talking to Mufusa, the wind blows a fruit on his tree and breaks apart, symbolizing to Rafiki that Mufasa wants Kovu and Kiara to be together. Rafiki objects to the notion at first, but he later agrees to it, hoping Mufasa knows what he is planning. ''The Lion King 1½ While Timon is traveling to find his place, he stops and cries beside Rafiki's tree. Rafiki suddenly appears while hanging from his tree. Rafiki teaches the meerkat about "Hakuna Matata," and if he wants to find his dream home, he must "look beyond what he sees." The tree is not seen afterwards. The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar While Kion and Bunga are playing Baobab Ball, the baobab fruit hits Rafiki's tree, making Rafiki come out and laugh. The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar Rafiki paints at his tree until the Great Kings of the Past tell him something, and he leaves. Later, Rafiki trains his new apprentice, Makini, at the tree. When Makini is unable to keep calm, Rafiki sends her off to find her bakora staff. The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa "Good Mousekeeping" After Nobi, a bullied white mouse, gets used as a baseball by three elephants, he flings all the way to Rafiki's tree, where he talks to the baboon about getting fed up about being pushed around due to his small size. After Rafiki tells Nobi about the "Rafiki Wish," the mouse wishes that he could fly like a bird, swim like a fish, and be as tall as a giraffe, which Rafiki grants. "Beauty and the Wildebeest" Rafiki is making food on one of the branches of his tree until Herman, an unattractive wildebeest, bumps into it, making the food fall on him. "Rafiki's Apprentice" Rafiki's nephew, Nefu, visits his uncle in his tree, telling him that he wants to be just like him. Rafiki's tree is revealed to have a storage room, where Rafiki makes Nefu stack golden gourds on the shelves. "The Sky is Calling" Rafiki draws a picture of Timon and Pumbaa on the outside of his tree. "Mozam-Beaked" Rafiki and his tree make a brief appearance in this episode. They are seen when Timon and Pumbaa take a taxi to Bora Bora to throw the woodpecker into the volcano. "Rumble in the Jungle" When Timon and Pumbaa have a fight, Rafiki takes them to his tree to try various attempts to make the duo resolve their differences. "Once Upon a Timon" Zazu flies to Rafiki at his tree, informing him about Simba's reputation as king being in jeopardy and about Timon and Pumbaa's background. Rafiki tells Zazu about Timon's backstory, and after almost finishing the story, Simba is seen lying on a branch, hearing the end of the story. The Lion Guard "Fuli's New Family" When Bunga gets bitten by Ushari, an Egyptian cobra, he is rushed to Rafiki's tree by the Lion Guard. There, he is met by a weepy Timon and Pumbaa, who worry over his safety. However, to everyone's relief, Rafiki informs Bunga that he is immune to snake bites, since he is a honey badger. "Beware the Zimwi" Rafiki tells a story about the Zimwi, a legendary creature, to a group of young animals below his tree. "Rafiki's New Neighbors" Three young animals, Chama, Mzaha, and Furaha, declare that they want to live at Rafiki's tree, and Rafiki reluctantly consents. Later, the Lion Guard returns the young trio to their herds, and Rafiki and Makini continue to train. Suddenly, a spark lights the tree on fire, and Rafiki and Makini find themselves trapped. Luckily, Chama, Mzaha, and Furaha save the pair, and later team up with the Lion Guard to put out the tree's fire. "The Bite of Kenge" When Kenge bites and paralyzes three members of the Lion Guard, Ono is sent to Rafiki's tree to fetch Rafiki's help. Rafiki is away, however, so his apprentice Makini offers her services instead. "Timon and Pumbaa's Christmas" Rafiki uses paintings in his tree to explain the holiday of Christmas to his apprentice, Makini. "The Hyena Resistance" Bunga trains with Rafiki at Rafiki's tree. Physical attributes Rafiki's tree is a tall, thick baobab tree. Its leaves are presumably always green, as it wasn't affected by Scar's poor reign, and it grows some distance from Pride Rock. Trivia *Rafiki's tree resembles a baobab tree, a kind of tree native to Africa, where the film takes place. * Rafiki's tree, called the "Tree of Life," is the centerpiece of Disney's Animal Kingdom. * In a deleted scene from ''The Lion King 1½, Timon and Pumbaa, in Rafiki's tree, look at Rafiki's pictures of Simba's presentation and Simba's defeat over Scar. Disappointed that there's no pictures of them, Timon talks to the audience, telling them that no one knows their side of the story. Later, Timon draws a picture of himself with Pumbaa, to Rafiki's dismay, who finds them drawing on his tree. * Rafiki's tree makes a cameo in the Timon & Pumbaa episode "Beast of Eden". * The Tree of Life features in the 2020 film Jungle Cruise. Gallery Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-818.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-829.png Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6199.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps-2969.png T&P TreeofLife3.png 2017-09-26-16_21_47.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. References Category:Main articles